


Turning Back Time

by AscendingAngel12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingAngel12/pseuds/AscendingAngel12
Summary: MY FANFICTION ALSO ON WATTPADHermione goes into the past accompanied by Harry and Draco and Ginny in order to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort. Tom becomes intrigued with Hermione, and he begins to want her. And whatever Tom Riddle wants, Tom Riddle gets.
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Comments: 42
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Hermiones pov  
//////////////  
I felt the warm early august air whip across my face and back as I jogged around the black lake. One could see the giant squid bob it's head above the water briefly, but then fully submerge once more. I looked down at my watch, it was almost 2:00 and it was the Monday before our seventh year at hogwarts. I looked back at the castle I called my second home, it was so dreary after the events of last year; but once all the glass was cleaned up, and the body of my old headmaster was removed, the castle became more inviting. I started heading back to the castle as the clock hit 1:40, I would make it in on time. I traveled up the grand staircase which still had a few curse marks on it, and stared at the paintings who no longer idly chatted, but now held gazes of sadness. No one had recovered from the events of last year it seemed, we all were healing, but none of us would ever be the same. I reached the statue to the headmasters office. Snape has taken over after he murdered Dumbledore. But I couldn't really blame Snape, of course Harry didn't trust him. But I trusted the harsh man with my life, he had proved himself to be on our side since the beginning.  
"Neapolitan." I said to the statue which spiraled upwards, revealing a set of stairs. I walked up the spiral staircase and greeted the old potions teacher. Right beside him was Harry and Draco, I looked to Snape confused.  
"You weren't the only one chosen for this mission." He drawled, acknowledging my confused look. I nodded in response, and turned to the painting of Dumbledore.  
"Mrs granger-" the painting began.  
"-I have been preparing you for this mission since last year, I know it hasn't been easy." I nodded, but it didn't explain Harry and Draco.  
"I have been helping Harry and Draco here too." He told me. But why?  
"They are here to accompany you into 1944." My eyes widened.  
"Both have a certain skill set that will aid you in your mission." He told me, with an eye twinkle that was ever present in the painting.  
"But sir, what exactly is my mission?" I asked.  
"I shall leave that to my past self to explain."  
"No offense Harry, Draco, but what skills do they possess that I do not?"  
"Draco was born and raised a pureblood, he can guide you on how to act. Harry however, is a parselmouth, he might be able to open the chamber, and once if his scar fades away, you will know that you have completed your mission. But to put it bluntly miss granger, the forties is a mans world. The knights of walpurgis are men, and you need spies on the inside." He explained, I nodded, there were certain gender roles during that time.  
"So when do we leave?" Hardy asked, breaking the silence.  
"I was hoping tomorrow, you all know your backstory, and furthermore this gives you time to practice with each other." The painting told us.  
"Be here tomorrow at 12:00. You are dismissed." The new headmaster said as he shoved us out of his office. Once we were kicked out I turned to the boys.  
"Meet me in the room of requirement in 1 hour, we need to pack beforehand; Draco I was hoping you could teach us how to be a pureblood and all that jazz." I told them and they nodded in return.  
Hardy and I ran up to our respective dorms and I pulled out my beaded bag. I needed to organize it desperately. I overturned the small unassuming bag, and a mountain of contents spilled out.  
"Only essentials." I told myself, I had no need for DVDs, especially because they hadn't been invented yet. I packed all of my potion supplies and tonics, I also packed my preferred books. Finally all of my dresses and skirts, goodbye pants, I lengthened them to be knee length or longer. Lastly I laid out my dress for tomorrow, it was the dress I wore to my Christmas slug club party. With it laid a pair of heels, it was simple yet elegant.  
I nodded at my work and began walking down to the room of requirement. The door opened and I was greeted by Harry and Draco who were at opposite ends of the room. Some things never change  
"Welcome to how to be a pureblood 101."


	2. Teach Us

Hermione’s pov   
///////////  
"So how is this going to work?" I asked Draco who was staring down at Harry.  
"Well it's going to be trial and error, I don't exactly have a lesson plan. You show me how you would handle a situation, and I'm going to critique it." He told me.  
"So what's first?" Hardy asked, ready to get started.  
"Introductions, Greet me as if I were Tom himself." He told us. He beckoned me to go first and I nodded back. I waltzed up to him.  
"Hi I'm hermione Grindelwald!" I told him as I would usually greet people with a firm handshake.  
"First of all no. You can't do it like that. Pureblood women are dainty, they never speak first. Let's take it from the top. When we enter you walk behind us, remember these are prejudiced times. Don't be a sunflower, walk normally don't be like loony lovegood. Second, women don't shake hands. You will walk up to them, they should hold out their hand and say 'hi I'm first name last name, blood status.' you will place your palm on top of his, and he will kiss your hand. While this happens you give a small curtsy and say 'hello I'm hermione Grindelwald, pureblood, pleasure to meet you' don't be so chipper, always act like you're at a fancy party. Now let's take it from the top. Harry you walk in too." He told us as I replayed his words in my mind. We started at the door and Harry led as I trailed slightly behind. Harry greeted "Tom" first.  
"Hello, I'm Harry Olivander, pureblood." He said while grasping dracos hand in a firm shake.  
"Tom Riddle, pureblood. Good job Harry but drop the 'hello I'm' you only state your name and blood status. Now hermione." I walked up to him. He held his hand out and I lightly placed it on his."  
"Hello I'm Tom Riddle, Pureblood." Draco greeted me, not breaking eye contact.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Im Hermione Grindelwald, Pureblood." I gave a small curtsy as he kissed my hand.  
"Perfect, now onto greeting women, Harry you saw how I greeted hermione, follow that, and hermione when greeting another girl give a small curtsy and say the same thing you said to 'Tom' Harry you practice on hermione, and hermione practice on Harry." He said and I nodded once more. Harry strolled up to me and put his hand out.  
"Hello, I'm Harry Olivander, pureblood." He said and I greeted him back. My turn.  
"Hello, I'm hermione Grindelwald, pureblood, pleasure to meet you." I said while curtsying. Draco nodded in approval.  
"Now another thing, don't break eye contact, for hermione this only apples to other girls, but for Harry it apples to everyone younger than you. Eye contact is a show of power, whoever breaks away first is deemed weak. Do not break eye contact until the other nods. Now onto greeting after introductions." He told us.  
"It's really simple, hermione you call men mister and call women by their first names, unless the person tells you otherwise. Harry it's vice versa. we shall call each other by our first names because we are friends. Now how to behave." He said as we nodded along, it wasn't so hard.  
"No name calling for you hermione, no insults, just passive aggressive remarks if you are arguing. Harry and I call muggleborns, mudbloods, I know it's a derogatory term, but it's common amongst purebloods. Never interact with muggleborns or halfbloods, you have to pretend to be above that." He told us, looking at me specifically but I muttered an okay.  
"Now onto our last topic, courtship." He said blatantly.  
"Hermione you will be sought after relentlessly, after all you are the illegitimate daughter of the first dark lord. Anybody dating you has immunity. Now Harry, you and I are to have dates for every occasion and every trip. It's the selling point for a slytherin. Now last quick notes, hermione no smirking, no scowling, no eye rolls unless it's playful. Only smiles and doe eyed looks for you, you want to look innocent. Harry, you and I wear smirks for days." He said while showing his trademark smirk.  
"Now it's late, we have a big day tomorrow." He said and walked out the door. I looked at Harry and gave him a small smile.  
"Shall we?" He said while holding out his hand. I giggled in response (this fic is not harmonie or dramione) I took his hand and he led us to the common room.  
"good luck." I said softly to him as I ascended the stairs to the girls dorm.  
"Good night." He replies and went into his. I went to sleep after reviewing dracos words I'm my mind. I will be perfect. I will change everything.


	3. Ginny?

Hermione's pov  
/////////////  
I awoke promptly at 9:30, and looked over at the pretty clothes that I laid out yesterday. I quickly got up and walked to the showers. After a steamy shower, I slipped on the pink dress and nude heels, and began applying a natural innocent look of makeup upon my face. After 20 mins of making my eyes big and perfect, I applied a pink lipstick to match the dress. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the great hall for a late breakfast. I sat at the head table with Draco, and I ate an apple with pumpkin juice.  
"Oh shoot! Hermione we have to go, it's 11:30!" My eyes widened at his proclamation. When we arrived in snapes office I noticed Ginny was with him. Harry ran inside, breathing heavily from running.  
"What is Ginny doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm coming with."  
"No you are not, you have to be here and be safe!" Harry told her as she crossed her arms.  
"I am just as safe here as I will be in the past!" She yelled at him, she was just as stubborn as her mother.  
"Besides, Harry, I wanna be with you..." she told him, and Snape rolled his eyes.  
"Hate to break up the touching moment, but it is 11:50 you must leave, the death eaters are arriving soon." Snape said in a sarcastic tone.  
"SHOOT I FORGOT MY BAGS!" Harry yelled and Snape simply snapped his fingers and the bag appeared.  
"Mrs granger, I assume you know what to do, I think 5 turns should do it." He said and I nodded in return. He handed me the Manila envelope that was only to be opened by future Dumbledore.  
"Grab onto your bags." I told the group as I wrapped the time turner around all of us, and Harry was saying goodbye to Dumbledore once more.  
"Before we go, Professor Snape, I know we hated each other, yet I wanted to say thanks, you were a great mentor." I told him and he gave me a small but genuine smile. I turned the hourglass five times, and when things stopped moving, we were in front of the hogs head.  
"How did we end up here?" Ginny asked.  
"No time for that, we have to meet Dumbledore!" I told them and let the time turner hang from my neck. We entered the hogs head, and was met with a reddish, brunette Dumbledore sitting at the bar.  
"Professor?" I asked as I tapped him on the shoulder. The man in question looked younger, but his eyes still held the same mirth from our time.  
"Ah you must be the new transfer students, I have a private meeting room ready if you will follow me." He said while glancing knowingly at each of us. Once we reached the private room I gave him the envelope. He sat and read over the contents and nodded.  
"Sir?" I asked and he looked up at me.  
"Pleasure to meet you mrs Grindelwald, it seems future me has entrusted you to sway mr. Riddle to the light side using any means necessary." He said while giving me a knowing look.  
I suppose we should get you to headmaster dippet, you needn't worry about him not admiring you, I have been aware of this for sometime." He told us.  
"Follow me." He beckoned as we left the hogs head towards the castle. Ginny walked up next to me and struck up a conversation.  
"Blimey hermione, you look gorgeous." She told me as I smiled at her, I hoped that I did, but I regretted wearing the heels.  
"Ginny, what will your last name be?" I asked, the question had been on my mind since I saw her in the office.  
"Prewett." She simply stared.  
"But you can't! Your mother's aunt and father are attending currently!" I whisper yelled at her.  
"Don't worry, the prewetts have tons of cousins, even in the forties our family was huge. If you have the trademark red hair, it can be assumed you are related to either the weasleys or the prewetts." She said, having obviously researched the topic.  
We reached the castle in record time, and Dumbledore led us up to dippets office.  
"No need to be afraid mrs Grindelwald, you will change history." Albus told me, but it didn't help alleviate my anticipation.  
"Cornucopia." He said and waved his hand over the statue. With that we entered the office again.


	4. Sorting

Hermione’s pov   
///////////  
"Ah Albus! I see you have brought our first transfers!" Dippet said as we walked in.  
"Pleasure to meet you sir." I said while giving a small curtsy as Draco instructed. Draco, Harry, and Ginny also greeted the headmaster and then sat down.  
"So here are your timetables, I noticed mrs....Grindelwald....that you have all advanced classes. But you wish to switch home economics to dueling?" He said as he paused over my name. It was clear I made the man uncomfortable, the press would have a field day once they found out. But what really caught my attention was home economics. I forgot that the course was required for girls from the 30s through the 50s and boys were required to take dueling.  
"Yes sir. I have no use for being a housewife." I told him as politely as possible. He grimaced as I rejected the gender role.  
"You do realize that this is an all boys class." He told me as if I didn't know.  
"You will be under intense pressure, a delicate girl like you." He said, trying to persuade me into home economics. I gave him a fake smile with gritted teeth.  
"And you also realize that my father is a very powerful man. I have no need to be a housewife." I said. Dracos voice rang in my ear; passive aggressive remarks only. The mans eyes widened and he nodded.  
"Very well, here are your schedules." He said while handing us each a piece of paper.  
"You will be sorted in an hour after the first years. You may leave your bags here. Albus, could you show them the castle?" He said, now eager to get me out of his office.  
"Of course sir, follow me." He said beckoning is out of the office.  
"Well done hermione, like a true pureblood." Draco told me while linking arms with me. I looked back and saw Harry and Ginny holding hands.  
"My, my, look at the time, hope we won't be late." He said as we all turned around and started walking towards the great hall.  
"Now when I say 'these are our transfer students from beauxbatons academy', you will enter." He said while nodding to us (y'all I have been using nods so much in this book). We idly waited as all the first years were sorted. After 20 mins our time came.  
"This year for the first time ever, Hogwarts is hosting four students from Beauxbatons French Academy. Everyone give a warm welcome to our visitors!" Dumbledore called out. Draco and Harry opened the doors and we walked in with our heads held high. We heard whispers from all around us. People talked about how attractive Draco and I were. It was hard not to blush, but I managed to keep my face from getting hot. It was an awkward long walk up to the stool, because the butterfly spell that Beauxbatons uses hadn't been invented until 1956.  
"Prewett, Ginerva!" Dumbledore called out. Ginny sat on the stool, and the hat lightly touched her head when it shouted gryffindor.  
"Olivander, Harry!" I raised my brow, were they going in reverse alphabetical? The hat rested on his head for a minute before it shouted Slytherin.  
"Delacour, Draco!" Alright so maybe it wasn't reverse alphabetical. The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled Slytherin. He gave me a smirk and walked to the cheering green table.  
"Grindelwald, Hemione!" Dumbledore announces and the hall went silent. I gulped as the hat was placed on my head.  
I have seen you before mrs granger, I'm the future.  
Then you know what I am here to do.  
In fact I do, I also know that you need slytherin this time around  
Yes please  
How do you intend to change Tom  
To be quite honest, I have no idea  
It helps that you have a pretty face  
Are you insinuating that I SEDUCE HIM?!  
A mere suggestion  
Before I could respond it made a choice.  
"SLYTHERIN!" And the green table roared in response.


	5. Hello, I’m Tom Riddle

Toms pov  
/////////  
"Oi, look at the brunette, she looks tasty." Abraxas said while nudging me with a knowing smirk. The four transfers walked up the the sorting hat, all had nervous expressions on their faces.  
"Not if I get there first." I smirked back at him while checking out the brunette in question, who was wearing a pink dress that was a little too short for the times.  
"Sorry to break it to you chaps, even though we all are handsome lads, my bet is that she's dating the blonde." alphard black, my third in command, said. I looked to Abraxas and back at the other blonde. They looked suspiciously similar.  
"Please, I am a way more handsome blonde than him." Abraxas, my second in command, told us while turning to wink at walburga black who simply huffed and turned away.  
"Oi mate, you might want to lay off, I heard my parents saying that she would be promised to Orion." Alphard whispered to Malfoy who blanched.  
"But Orion's a second year, and she's a fifth year; not to mention that Orion is your guys's-"  
"Third cousin, I know, but what can you do? I don't think she knows yet. I think their planning on telling them after Walburga graduates." Alphard said, finishing Abraxas's sentence.  
"What about you? You're the eldest, who are you promised to?" I asked him, the black line always fascinated me.  
"Cedrella, she's my fourth cousin once removed, so it isn't technically incest. But I highly doubt that she'll go through with it."  
"Why not?"  
"From what I hear, she likes Septimus Weasley. She'll probably be disowned." I frowned at his bluntness.  
"it's not the worst thing, at least he's a pureblood." I told him and Alphard smiled back.  
"What about Lucrietta?"  
"Promised to Ignatius Prewett."  
"Well then my friend, it seems as though you're free for the time being!" Abraxas said good heartedly and I smirked back. They were the only ones I could consider to be friends

Hermione's pov  
////////////////  
I walked between Draco and Harry to the Slytherin table, where I was sure that I didn't belong. Just like the other 3 tables in the great hall, everyone separated by ages, and social class. Everyone in seventh year slytherin stood up to greet us; the worst part is, is that almost all were people. I recognized as death eaters.  
"Draco Delacour, pureblood." Draco said as he shook the hands of the knights of Walpurgis. After he turned to a woman that I identified as walburga black.  
"Draco Delacour." He said with a wink. She took his hand gracefully and Harry also started greeting the Slytherins.  
"Abraxas Malfoy, Pureblood, I'm honored to meet your acquaintance." Dracos grandfather said to me, showing off his trademark wink and smirk. I placed my hand on his and he brought it to his lips.  
"The pleasure is mine; Hermione Grindelwald, Pureblood." I said, giving a polite curtsy. I did this five times more before encountering the man of the hour, Voldemort.  
"Tom Riddle, Pureblood, it's a pleasure to meet you miss Grindelwald." He told me as he kissed my hand, but inside I was mentally shrieking.  
"Pleased to meet you too, mister Riddle, but please, it's just Hermione." I said while forcing myself to break away from his eyes and curtsy.  
"If you don't mind me asking, mister delacour, mister olivander, miss Grindelwald, where do you all hail from?" A dark haired woman, who looked vaguely familiar asked.  
"Ile-de-France, all of us, more specifically Saint-Nom-La-Bretèche. I haven't had the pleasure to meet you miss...?" I told her, trying my best to get away from the shaky subject.  
"Prince, Eileen Prince." She told me, and I was taken aback, it was headmaster Snapes mother. Once we were all introduced they beckoned us to sit down.  
"So why did you all transfer here?" The rosier boy asked. The boys looked to me for help.  
"My father, wanted me away from France as his influence, so to speak, spreads. The boys came with for protection. There's a lot of people out for my blood." I said, reiterating the lines I had practiced so many times before.  
"And what of that Prewett girl?" Alphard asked me, his dark hair shining under the candle light.  
"Ginny? She's also a friend of mine, unfortunate though that she sorted into one of the worse houses." I have old him, fake disdain on my lips.  
"Don't hold it against her, all Prewetts are sorted into Gryffindor." He told me. Suddenly Dumbledore came up to us.  
"Mr. Riddle, would you be so kind as to escort our new students around the castle, specifically to their common room? Minerva is showing her fellow gryffindor around.  
"Of course sir!" The monster told the hero with mock politeness.  
"This way you three." He said while leading us out of the great hall.  
"You know, I wasn't aware Grindelwald had any children. Who was your mother?" Riddle asked me, his stare was cold and calculating.  
"My mother's maiden name was Yaxley." I told him, making the split second decision.  
"Was?"  
"It's something I'd rather not talk about." I said, I needed a cover story later.  
"Well how about you, olivander, delacour? Who were your parents."  
"My fathers cousin is the wand maker, Garrick Olivander, but my mother's name is Susan Bones." He told Riddle, trying to mask the hesitation in his voice. Tom gave him a suspicious glance, but turned to Draco.  
"And you?"  
"My fathers name is Henrik Delacour, my mother is Nymphadora Delacour neé Selwyn, she was English actually." He said smoothly, if I didn't know any better, I would have believed him.  
"Here is our common room, it's right in between the potions classroom and the dueling room. The password is 'veritas serum' and I went through the trouble of making maps for you to Navigate yourselves through hogwarts." He told us, his eyes, ever calculating.  
"Thank you mister Riddle." I said as I took one of the maps.  
"Please, just Tom." He told me, his fingers brushing against mine.  
"Thank you, Tom." I said, the low light masking the faint blush that tinged my cheeks.  
"I hope to see you all in class tomorrow, I'm afraid I can't spend more time with you all tonight, as prefect I must make my rounds across the castle." He told us.  
"Tom." The boys said simultaneously and gave a Kurt nod.  
"Goodnight Tom." I said, entering the common room.  
"Hermione, Gentlemen." He said as he stalked away. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be making his rounds, but instead of checking, I decided that it would be better to head to bed instead.


	6. Potions

Hermione's Pov  
///////////////  
I woke up early, something was not right. I looked at my watch, it read 5:23. It was too early for breakfast, and too early for anyone to be up. The library would still be closed, but technically students were allowed out of bed at 5:30. I quietly pulled my uniform and robes out of my trunk. I crept into the bathroom and started changing. Once I was ready, I applied light makeup, and put on some black pumps. How did my grandmother wear heels everyday? How would I lengthen my skirt? I didn't know the charm off the top of my head, I didn't think this far into the future: well, technically past. I looked down at my watch again, 5:30, the great hall would be open for breakfast in 30 more mins. I might as well head down now to avoid anyone seeing my future selfs uniform. I walked down into the common room and let out a chilled breath. No wonder the Slytherins were so bitter, they had to deal with this everyday. I wrapped my robes around myself, and stalked over to the fire.  
"Incendio." I said with the wave of my wand, suddenly light procured in the common room, and warmth engulfed me. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh of pleasure  
"You're up early." I gave a tiny yelp and turned around to face Tom Riddle.  
"Ah, well, I don't know, I couldn't really go back to sleep." I tried to explain as he smirked.  
"What about you, why are you up so early?" I asked while clutching my copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them.  
"Same as you, couldn't go back to sleep." He said while eyeing my skirt. I tried pulling it down to my knees, but it only bounced back up to my thighs.  
"Would you accompany me to the great hall for breakfast?" He asked me, giving me a winning smirk.  
"I would love to." I said while we linked arms. We wordlessly walked to the great hall where few teachers were already seated.  
"There's a perfects trip to hogsmeade this weekend." He said as we started walking to the end of the slytherin table.  
"Oh?" I asked, why would he bring this up.  
"I was wondering if you would accompany me as my date." He said cooly as we sat down. My eyes widened.  
"Oh, um, sure." I said, but internally I was about to explode.  
"Very eloquent aren't you?" He teased me with a cheeky grin. I gave a nervous laugh back. Why would he ask me. I looked at him once more, and caught him staring back at me. Instead of looking away, his eyes seemingly bore deep into my soul; as if he could see through my mask. I quickly looked down; ladies don't stare, Dracos voice rung in my mind.  
"So if you're French, why dont you all have an accent?"  
"I thought it was obvious, were English." I said, now avoiding his stone gaze. He was onto us, he didn't trust us.  
"How do you know Dumbledore?"  
"Is this some kind of interrogation?"  
"Just curious." He said, his eyes searching to find my weak point. As he stared at me, I felt a pulsing in my mind. Immediately I put up my occlumency shields, and blocked out the invader.  
"It's not very nice to probe someone's mind without their permission." I glared at him but his eyes only shone in amusement.  
"Your shields are weak, if I wanted to puncture them, I could." I rolled my eyes at his statement, he was too cocky for his own good.  
"I can back up my confidence, I know my limits, and I strut accordingly." He said, and I realized he read my thoughts.  
"Get out of my head!"  
"Told you you're weak, better protect your mind better if you want to keep your secrets. But what do you have to hide?"  
"Nothing, but some thoughts I would like to remain private!"  
"I know everything in this school, one way or another, I will find out what you're hiding. See you at hogsmeade." He said as he walked away leaving me gaping. Suddenly Draco and Harry slid in the seats next to me.  
"What the bloody hell was that about? Did he say anything?" Harry asked, staring at the retreating figure of Voldemort.  
"He read my mind, I know that we all took occlumency classes, but he's a skilled legilimens, we need to be more careful. Also if anyone asks, were English, pass it on to Ginny."  
"Actually that's one thing we came to talk about. We're going to meet in the room of requirement this weekend at 5:00 while the prefects are at hogsmeade. Be there." Harry told me.  
"Um, I can't."  
"Why not? Got some bushy hair convention you have to attend?" Draco joker and I glared back.  
"First of all, my hair isn't bushy; second of all, Tom may have asked me to hogsmeade, and I may have accepted." I said, casting my eyes downwards.  
"Tom? When was he Tom? You're getting awfully close to him aren't you?" Draco said pointedly.  
"I have a good explanation for that!"  
"Good explanation for what?" We all whipped around to find the looming body of Abraxas Malfoy standing behind us with a cocked brow.  
"Explanation for why I didn't do my homework!" I said hurriedly. He gave a small oh and sat down next to his grandson.  
"Tonight, 6:30, you know where." I whispered to them under my breath. They nodded and I got up and started walking to my first class.  
"Funny how it's your first day of class yet you know where you're going." I jumped as I heard the voice of Tom Riddle behind me.  
"Yes, well, potions the same way to the common room. I've been to the great hall and back enough that I know where I'm going." I told him, trying my best to hide the smirk on my lips. My alibi was airtight.  
"You have advanced potions? Huh."  
"What's so surprising about that." I said, keeping my innocent smile.  
"It's just that it's not a class that girls like you should be taking." He said plainly. Girls like me? Girls like me?!   
"Mister Riddle, do tell me, what classes should girls like me be taking?" I asked, now giving a seething smile.  
"Oh I don't know, advanced home economics or something like that to fit your inferior gender." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his sexist and rude remark.  
"See you in potions mister Riddle." I said as politely as possible before I blew up out of anger. I stomped down to the dungeons and plopped down at one of the desks at the front.  
"Ah! You must be miss Grindelwald! Pleasure to meet you, but you realize that you have almost 20 minutes before class?" A younger, thinner professor Slughorn said to me.  
"Yes, but I like to be punctual, better early than late." I said with a grin. Professor Slughorn was one of my favorite professors because contrary to popular belief, he favored the more talented students over the famous ones. Not to say that the man didn't give special treatment to the famous, but he gave credit when credit was due.  
"If I might ask, what are we brewing today Professor?"  
"wolfsbane potion, everyone has proved themselves to be potions extraordinaries, so in this class we brew the most difficult potions. Do you have your book?"  
"Yes sir!" I said as I gripped the halfblood princes book.  
"Do move over one seat will you? Tom always sits there, he's very protective of it." This was Tom riddles seat?  
"Oh, I'll just move to a different table." I said sliding out of the two person desk.  
"Nonsense, besides, I want a partner this year." I shit my eyes and silently cursed as toms voice resonated from the doorway. He sat down next to me and gave another smirk. He was onto me.  
Tom slid into his usual spot and eyed my book and bag while I eyed his book that was equally decrepit. The rest of the class arrived and we got out our cauldrons ready.  
"wolfsbane potion, disastrous if made incorrectly, it could drive an already dangerous werewolf on a killing spree. Come up and get your moonstones when your ready." South horn told us and I got my ingredients with Riddle in tow. I waited for my cauldron to start boiling before I started.  
8 lavender petals (pluck gently don't rip)   
(stir clockwise once)  
2 moonstones crushed (crush in pestle)  
4 large aconite flowers.  
Stir counterclockwise thrice  
6 bane berries cut (crush)  
(Wait 5 minutes exactly)  
1 drop of daily root essence  
Stir clockwise twice  
10 (11) drops of leechjuice  
3 moon seeds chopped twice (thrice)  
2 drops of moondew   
1 eel eye crushed on blade (remove retina)  
Stir counter clockwise twice  
I thanked professor snape for his notes in the back of my mind. The potion was perfect, a faint blue smoke rose from my cauldron, and the liquid was blue and shimmery.  
"times up! Let's go around and check shall we?" slughorn said, starting in the back of the class. Once he got to Tom he stopped.  
"jolly good job Tom! This is the best wolfsbane I've seen a student make yet." he praised, but I only smirked which prompted Tom to quirk his brow once more.  
"Merlin's Beard Hermione! This is PERFECT!" I gave a meek thank you and he continued.  
"listen, I know it's only the first day, but I hold these get to get hers for my most talented students, wait for my owl! You better watch out Tom, she's coming for your spot!" he rambled on, clearly missing the dark glint in my potions partners eye.  
"Hermione, Tom, if you could bottle your potions. They are too perfect to dump." More like too perfect to not sell. I went to work bottling my potion with Tom.  
"Quite the little potions master aren't you?"  
"One of my many talents." I said while paying him no mind.  
"I thought Beauxbatons taught alchemy instead of potions." I stopped in my tracks. He was bluffing. Beauxbatons taught alchemy and potions.  
"They do both." I said, he wouldn't be able to trick me.  
"See I asked your ginger friend the same thing, and she said they only taught alchemy." Shit.  
"Oh, that's because Ginny only takes alchemy. Advanced students like me take both." I said getting my bag together.  
"I don't know what you're hiding, but I'm gonna find out." He said while grabbing my arm. I pulled away from him and raced out the door. I had an hour until class. Now where to hide...


	7. What’s She Hiding

Toms pov  
///////////  
I watched as she escaped my grip and ran out of the classroom. They weren't transfers, hogwarts didn't accept transfers, especially on such short notice. The only way to get answers from them was to back them into a corner. The redhead and they green eyed boy were spontaneous and erratic, they could be easily cracked; but the platinum blonde and the brunette were careful and meticulous, worst of all they were smart. They knew to watch over the others, and frequently gave each other knowing glances. Why were they here? What were they hiding?  
The redhead was textbook. She was loud, and easily angered. Although, she seemed head over heels for the dark haired boy, Olivander; which could prove to be useful information in the future. She was overly excited about quidditch, a mans sport, and was always sitting with her legs spread. She was obviously a Prewett. Not even the mudbloods were as obnoxious as they were.  
The green eyed boy however was much more docile. Mind you, still easily angered, and he always seemed to be glaring at me as if I wronged him. He always gripped his wand whenever I showed up, he always seemed to know things about me that the others didn't. He was a threat. What did he know that he wouldn't tell?  
The blonde was the complete opposite of the Prewett girl. He was tame, and acted like a true pureblood. In more ways than one, he seemed like a Malfoy. Both had the trademark blonde hair, ladies man smirk, and ego the size of hogwarts. He was quiet and calculating, and his eyes shone with horrors from his past. His past would be the most interesting.  
The biggest enigma however, was the brunette, Grindelwald. It was a risky move to claim that you were the illegitimate daughter of the darkest wizard alive, which led me to believe that she was his real daughter. But at the same time, she lacked his traits. She held no hate for mudbloods or muggles, had no blonde hair, or dangerous aura. She had his brown eyes, his strong magic, also his strong cheekbones; but other than that, they had no likeness. So far, we have shared all of our classes together, and yet, she remains a mystery. The others were open books compared to her, and for that reason alone, she is the most dangerous.  
"Malfoy, Black!"  
"Yes my lord?" Black answered while Malfoy only inclines his head.  
"Be careful where you call me that." I glared at Alphard who shrunk into himself.  
"What do you need?" Abraxas asked.  
"I want you, Alphard, to track Olivander. Abraxas, trail Delacour. And I'll follow Grindelwald. I don't trust them." I said while waving them off. I will know everything. I strolled down the halls to the library first, being a bookworm was something that she couldn't hide.  
"I thought you'd be in here." I said, painting a smirk on my face and leaning against a bookcase.  
"Ah!" She gasped and whipped around to look at me.  
"How did you know where the library was? I didn't show you."  
"I asked people and they pointed me here." She said and turned back into her book. Time Traveling: There and Back, why is she reading about time travel?  
"Did you want something?" She said, closing her book with a huff.  
"I thought I would would walk yo into your home economics class." I said, laying on my charm extra thick.  
"That won't be necessary." She said while stomping away from me. She's not normal. I smirked again, and she's going the wrong way.  
"Tom? Don't you have class to get to?" Madam shoffington, the librarian asked. I glanced at my watch.  
"Thank you for reminding me, madam Shoffington! I lost track of time!" I said with fake cheer and a fake smile. She smiled back at me and resumed reading. Dueling here I come.  
I walked through the damp corridors of the dungeons when I heard a faint footstep.  
"Whose there?" I asked the darkness. No answer.  
"Homonum revelio." Still nothing. I scanned the void. Someone was there. There was nothing I could do now, I had class and a perfect image to maintain. This would have to wait.


	8. You’re In The Wrong Class

Hermione's pov  
///////////////  
I let out a sigh of relief and slumped down onto the floor, my heart still racing. He almost caught me. I regulated my breathing and threw the cloak of invisibility off of me. That was a close call.  
"Hermione? What are you doing on the floor?" I looked up to see Septimus Weasley standing over me, concern in his eyes.  
"Nothing, I'm fine now." I said and he offered me his hand to stand.  
"Thank you." I said while dusting myself off. He looked at me like I had two heads. I was a Grindelwald, he wasn't nice.  
"You'll find that I'm not much like my father." I said and he gave a nod.  
"By the way, home economics is next to the charms classroom."  
"Thanks, but actually I have dueling." He looked at me as if I was crazy once more, but didn't press into the topic.  
"Well let me walk with you." He said and I took his arm as Draco taught me.  
"Ah mr Weasley! I was beginning to think you lost your way!" A tall blonde man who looked frighteningly like Gilderoy Lockheart asked Septimus with his back turned. But when I entered, everyone turned to face me. Several murmurs broke out.  
"Quiet down! What's the matte-oh! Home economics is on the fourth floor." The man, who I believed was named Ereth Bloomberry dismisses me.  
"Actually sir, I'm here for dueling." I said, angry that everyone assumed that I was taking home economics. The class fell into a hush and I pulled a note for professor Bloomberry out of my bag. He took the note and scanned over it.  
"This is an all boys class, you don't belong here." He said, his eyes narrowing into slits. So that's how he wants to play.  
"I am not here to learn to be a housewife." I said giving him a sickly sweet smile.  
"You don't belong here." He impressed on me. Did this guy not understand that I would not back down?  
"Well according to the note, I do."  
"Dippet is wrong, you don't belong here." My eyes narrowed, no more mr nice guy. Time for the daddy card.  
"Daddy said I have no use for home economics, I. Belong. Here." I said, my fake smile returning. He blanched as I mentioned my father and he backed down, but still didn't drop his glare.  
"Fine. Pair up!" I smirked as he broke away. I won.  
"Mione, wanna be partners?" I turned to see Harry behind me.  
"Sure." I said and we want to a corner and bowed.  
"1,2,3-"  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, he always used the same spell. I barley dodged it and sent a curse his way.  
"Diffinduindo!"  
"Protego!"  
"Avis oppogno!"  
"Protego!"  
"Depulso, stupefy!" I said and Harry was knocked back, his wand fell out of his hand. I battled 5 more people before the final. Me vs Tom. Oh boy.  
"Grindelwald, Tom! Up on the table please!" Bloomberry said and I did an aerial to get onto the table.  
"Fancy." I looked over to Draco.  
"Eh, I've always had a flare for the dramatic." I replied with a smile.  
"Meet your opponent!" The professor yelled and I met Riddle halfway.  
"Bow and shake hands!" I curtsied and he bowed to me. After he took my hand and gave it a kiss.  
"Good luck." He said and winked. We walked to the ends of the table and got into position.  
"Ready, 1, 2, 3." Immediately riddle sent a wordless curse towards me which I sidestepped. In return I sent a wordless incendio and he stood back. He was testing the waters.  
"Serpensortia!" A snake appeared out of the wand and immediately lunged for me. But with a wave of my wand it burned away.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
"Protego!"  
"Sectumsempra!"  
"Depulso."  
"Reducto."  
"Hexia!"  
"Confundus!"  
"Stupefy!"  
"Anteoculatia!" I yelled and a pair of devil horns grew on Tom Riddles head. How ironic. He glared at me as he felt his head and shot a spell back.  
"Lepus aures!" The curse hit me square in the chest and a pair of rabbit ears sprouted from my head.  
"Cauda hexagonis!" I smirked and a devils tail popped out of his trousers.  
"Cauda hexagonis!" He repeated and suddenly a fluffy tail popped out of my skirt.  
"Rictumsempra!"  
"Evanesco!" I rolled away from the curse. He was out for blood.  
"Vulnus!" Suddenly Riddle has a large gash on his arm.  
"Sectum corpus!" Now I had blood dripping from my whole body.  
"Confringo!" "Expulso!" We said our blasting curses at the exact same time, and we both flew off the table as the curses connected.  
Riddle and I both hit our opposite walls. Tom was wise enough to protect his head, but mine hit the stone wall. Hard. I felt myself slide down to the floor, and could feel the warm pool of blood from my cuts and my head around me. I struggled to stay awake but was able to see Riddle rush over with much worry and pick me up bridal style. I heard Riddle and the professor mumble something about the hospital wing but before I could decipher it, I blacked out.


	9. Hospital Wing

Toms pov  
//////////  
I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms. I had hurt her pretty badly, but in her defense, she did lay a good curse on me. I stroked her soft curls that were a rich brown but also had soft blonde highlights. I paused and looked behind me, the tail she had given me had poofed away. I looked down at her sickly form and she gave a sigh and laid her head against my chest as I carried her up to the hospital wing. Why was she so intriguing? This was our first real day of school but I knew so much and so little at the same time.  
"Madam Pomfrey!" I called out for the matron who was in her late 20s.  
"Dear heavens Tom! What happened to the both of you?!"  
"DADA. We were dueling and it got out of hand."  
"Ah. I suppose you won. Set her here." She said while motioning to a white bed. I laid down the girl and Pomfrey got straight to work. She quickly used her wand to get rid of the rabbit tail, the ears, the cuts, and the blood, and then turned to me.  
"Oh my, you're hurt too."  
"Please madam Pomfrey, 'tis but a flesh wound. Hermione needs more care first." The matron nodded and got a blood replenishing potion from the cabinet.  
"Tom could you aid me with helping her drink this?" I nodded at the matron and opened hermione's mouth by squeezing her cheeks together.  
"Prop her up a bit and I'll pour it down her throat." I used my other arm to lift hermione's head and the matron poured the potion down the unconscious girls throat.  
"Now onto that arm of yours." She said, inspecting my wound.  
"It's too deep for me to heal, but there is wiggenweld in the cupboard." I nodded and took a green vile from the cabinet. But as I took the potion I noticed a small clear vile in the back with a water like substance inside. It gave a silver shimmer and my eyes widened. Felix Felicious. Liquid luck. (An: It's a surprise tool that will help us later) I looked back at the school nurse and saw that she was occupied with hermione once more. I quickly pocketed the rare potion and walked back over to the bed.  
"Now lay back down and rest."  
"But madam Pomfrey, I have arithmancy! It's the first day, I can't get behind." I pleaded to the matron but she stubbornly shook her head and shoved me back onto the bed.  
"I will get your homework. You will rest." I nodded. This would be the perfect time to inspect Grindelwalds mind. I watched Pomfrey stride out of the room before I pulled out my wand.  
"Legilimens." I said and delved into her mind. Despite her weakened state, she had tabooed certain words in her mind, and I could tell that some were altered. Very curious. I couldn't stay in her mind too long or she would awake. But I skimmed through some with her and the Olivander boy. As I watched I noticed one memory, it was different from the rest. It seemed like it wasn't her own memory, but one that was placed upon her. What was it?  
I made the split second decision to explore the new kind of memory.

////////////  
"Mum?" A younger hermione, around the age of 7, called out to a void while descending the stairs of an uninviting dungeon.  
"MUM?" Once more the young girl called out but was never answered. She peaked around the corners in rooms with shackles on the walls.  
"Mia." The young girl turned to look at a younger, but equally terrifying Gellert Grindelwald looming over 7 year old hermione.  
"Father; where's mum?"   
"Would you like to see her?"  
"Yes."  
"She acted out today, she tried to run from me, to run from us."  
"Why?"  
"Because she's weak."  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
"I already gave her 2 warnings."  
"What's going to happen?"  
"Come and watch." He led his daughter to a disillusioned room that had bloodstains and curse marks plastered on the walls. In the far corner of the room was a trembling woman who tried to inch away from her husband.  
"Talia; won't you come say hi to your daughter and husband?" Grindelwald mocked the trembling brunette. The woman looked up, her eyes red and puffy with tears still steaming down her bruised cheeks.  
"Mia, no! Please, don't make her watch! DONT MAKE HER WATCH!" The woman, Talia, pleaded to the blonde.  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled an slapped the woman back to the floor. Hermione's eyes widened at the brutality that Grindelwald was showing towards her mother; but seeing as she made no move to stop him, she was probably used to seeing torture, and knew she had no say in her mother's fate.  
"Father PLEASE! Please let her go!" Hermione begged her father as he started crucioing his wife, who was screaming and spasming on the ground.  
"Shut up, or you'll be next!"  
"Daddy PLEASE!" But the 7 year olds cries fell on deaf ears as the woman still thrashed around. But after a few more minutes he lifted the curse and turned towards his daughter.  
"Grab her wand, and come over here." Hermione nodded and obeyed his command.  
"Crucio her."  
"..."  
"Go on. Do It." He said more firmly to his trembling daughter.  
"It's okay sweetheart, go ahead."  
"...crucio..." the young girl trembled as the red light hit her mother. Talia visibly winced and tensed, but wasn't screaming or having a seizure.  
"DO IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT." Grindelwald said, his hand painfully gripping the young girls shoulder.  
"Crucio!"  
"Ah!" The woman cried out in pain as the curse hit her once more.  
"Good girl. Now kill her." Hermione's eyes widened into saucers and turned to stare at her father in shock.  
"Wha-no!"  
"Hermione, love, it's okay, it's okay. I love you, I love you so much baby. I love you more than magic, you are my world love. It's going to be okay, it will be okay sweetheart. I won't feel a thing love."  
"Please don't make me!"  
"DO IT!"  
"PLEASE NO!"  
"CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed as she was tortured by her father.  
"GELLERT NO! NOT MY BABY! NOT OUR DAUGHTER NO!"  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMAN!" He shouted and lifted the curse once more.  
"Now will you do it?"  
"Please don't make me!"  
"It's alright sweetheart please do it. Please." The begging tone in the woman's voice seemed to resonate with hermione, and she turned to face her mother.  
"Do it. You know the curse."  
"I love you so much baby. I'll always be here. I love you."  
"I love you too, I'm so sorry...avada kedavra." The older woman slumped over dead, while the other collapsed to the floor, silently sobbing over her first kill.  
"Good girl, I knew you had it in you, she was holding you back. She was holding us back." But the words didn't comfort instead the girl only seemed to cry harder, doing her best not to wail.  
"Come. I have a present for you upstairs." The little girl looked up at her father and back to her mother's cold lifeless eyes.  
"Will she get a funeral? Will she be buried, will she get a grave?" The girl asked her father, tears still flowing.  
"It is not good to dwell on such things."  
"Will she?"  
"Yes darling, if that's what you want." Hermione nodded and picked herself up, and took her fathers outstretched hand. He led her upstairs without looking back on the body.  
////////////////////  
I popped out of her mind with a smirk on my lips. Not as innocent as she seems. I wonder what other secrets she possesses. But why was the memory so artificial yet so real? I shook off the thought and walked back over to the potion cabinet. Were there more useful potions, I would find out. I shipped through multiple labels vials of healing substances before I came across anything interesting. Draught of living death, and veritas serum. Both useful, both brewed by me. Both forbidden to be possessed by a student. I would be getting answers soon enough.


	10. I Get Whatever I Want

Hermione's pov  
////////////////  
I felt Tom Riddle exit my mind. What the hell was that memory? That wasn't my memory. What was it? I decided it would be best to remain 'asleep' for the time being. Just then I felt a finger trace my jaw and caress my cheek. What in merlins name is Riddle doing? Suddenly the hand was gone and I felt his hot breath on my face. I breathed in his breath. Thank god it smelt like mint.  
"I know you're awake Hermione." Shoot.  
"Okay, fine. You caught me. What do you want now Riddle?"  
"Feisty. I like it." He said and I gave him an 'are you serious' look.  
"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Grindelwald; I was just joking. Now about that memory of yours."  
"What memory?" I asked, decoding to play dumb.  
"Stupid doesn't suit you love, you know what I'm talking about."  
"So what if I do? There's nothing to say. You invaded my mind without my permission and looked at a personal memory. I have nothing to say to you." I told him. He pondered my answer for a moment before continuing.  
"You killed your mother."  
"..."  
"Come on Hermione, it's rude not to reply to someones question."  
"First of all, it wasn't a question. Second of all, you're one to talk about being rude."  
"Meaning?"  
"I think we both know what I mean."  
"Listen here-"  
"MISTER RIDDLE! What are you doing out of bed!?"  
"Sorry madam Pomfrey! You see, miss Grindelwald awoke, and I got up to check on her! She was shivering, my conscience wouldn't allow me to stay in the hospital bed." He said, feigning innocence and good nature.  
"Oh Tom, you are too nice for your own good. Very admirable indeed, you should consider becoming a healer after you graduate." She told him, her voice high and lovey dovey. But as she turned away to get me another potion, I watched Tom roll his eyes in annoyance.  
"Do you really think so? You think too highly of me! You inflate my ego." He said, she did think to highly of the monster, but she blushed and handed me a potion, wiggenweld. I gave her a thank you and in return she smiled at me.  
"Oh nonsense my boy! You are too humble!"  
"Thank you madam pomfrey. When may we leave if I may ask?"  
"Of course! You and miss Grindelwald may leave once lunch starts, so approximately 2 hours! I also have both of your arithmancy homeworks." She said handing Riddle and I our respective assignments. The room was silent as Riddle and I scribbled away at our homework. The work was easy and I finished in 30 minutes but thankfully I brought reading material in my bag. I pulled out a different time travel book Time Travel: Before Birth, it was a book that Dumbledore suggested that I read once I arrived.  
I scanned the table of contents for any chapter on memory. Did that new memory of mine have to do with time travel? Finally I found what I was looking for, Time Travel and Memory, I read the text hurriedly, slimming for something to aid me. To my dismay the first pages in the chapter dedicated itself to forgetting memories due to staying so long in the past. But my efforts weren't fruitless after all when I saw what I was looking for, New Memories.  
When I was born, I was already a renowned having already published this book. When I traveled to the past, within the first week, I experienced something rather peculiar. New memories. If you read the previous chapter, you would know tha-..................... I asked a few trusted people to pick my brain and see if there was anything peculiar about the new memories, and they told me that it looked golden, almost artificial or tampered with, but at the same time not. As if the memory had been placed in my brain. When a memory has been tampered with it........................The real question was: how did these memories get into my brain? It was because of something I call: Tempus Itinerantur Law or simply, Time Travel Law. According to Tempus Itinerantur Law, the universe WILL repair itself by weaving the foreign traveler into its fabric. In other words, in an effort to accommodate the time traveler, the universe will make you apart of its time. For example: In my new life as a time traveler, I have renamed myself Jeremiah Lochman, and I declared that my parents are both muggles who are doctors, and I have a magical little sister. In this life I have created for myself, the universe also created a set of parents and a sister for me. I have been receiving more and more memories of them, almost as if I was born in this time. I would be very careful playing with this new power, because I have been reverting into a squib and bad things have been happening to me because I have been using it too much.  
I finished the chapter. Only 1 whole page was dedicated to it. Even though it was short, it was very useful. But this also raises new questions. Did this mean that I was Grindelwalds daughter? How would this affect my future? I suppose it would be something I would discuss with the others tonight in the room of requirement.  
The clock struck 12:00 and we were set free from madam Pomfrey.  
"May I walk you to lunch." Riddle asked as I tried to dodge past him.  
"No thank you!" I said as I tried to maneuver past him, but he seemed to have a different idea because he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving.  
"No really, I insist." He said and pulled me to him. I bumped his chest and looked up at him. His eyes scrutinized mine as if he were searching for something.  
"I would appreciate it if you would let me go mister Riddle!" I said and tried to tug away from him.  
"Now why would I? I need to show you your way back to the great hall!" And dragged me along to the great hall for lunch. Once we reached the slytherin table, he plopped me down in between him and Abraxas Malfoy.  
"Hello again Miss Grindelwald."  
"Hello Mister Malfoy, and please just Hermione."  
"Well then I insist you call me Abraxas." Malfoy told me and I smiled back. I scanned the table, where were the boys?  
"Abraxas, do you know where my friends Draco and Harry are?"  
"Not a clue." He answered but just then Draco entered with Harry leaning on his arm. Upon closer inspection, Harry also had a bloody nose.  
"What happened to you?"   
"got clobbered by a unicorn."  
"what?!"  
"yeah, grubblyplank decided to use me as an example of why boys shouldn't get near unicorns."  
"ah I guess that means that we get to study unicorns this afternoon." I said to Abraxas and Riddle who both shared CMC with me.  
"I would assume so." Riddle said. The table was quiet except for the quiet chatter of the Knights of Walpurgis. I resisted the urge to get up and leave the table, but I knew that if I did, Riddle would follow me anyway.  
Once the period was over, Riddle and Abraxas walked me to care of magical creatures where we indeed studied unicorns. Peculiarly, I was the only one that the unicorn let pet it. And when Tom came to take me away from the pure creature, it backed away, sensing the evil inside the handsome exterior. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and soon enough we finished our last class, Ancient runes. I got ready for bed in the slytherin dorms, and I wondered how I would sneak out to the room of requirement. As I reached the door to leave the dorm, a new memory flooded my mind.  
//////////////  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes princess?"  
"Why did you marry mom?"  
"Because she was powerful."  
"Didn't you love her?"  
"Love is for fools Mia."  
"But isn't that why people get married?"  
"I married your mother to have you, my heir."  
"Will I marry someone?"  
"Yes, but it will be someone of my choosing, it must be a pureblood."  
"Why?"  
"Because the others aren't powerful. Power is everything Mia. Remember that."  
"Ok father."  
"Mia, what prompted you to ask about marriage?"  
"I read about it in one of my books, Romeo and Juliet! They died for love."  
"They were fools Mia, always put yourself first."  
"Father? Do you love me?"  
"You are the only thing I love, my heir, for you will carry on my legacy."


	11. Room of Requirement

Hermione's pov  
////////////////  
The clock hit 6:00 and it was time to meet the boys and Ginny in the room of requirement. I whipped out the cloak and map and walked down to the common room where Draco and Harry stood idly. I quickly threw the cloak over them and handed Harry the map.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered and the map opened up revealing every name in the castle. We quickly spotted Ginny disssapearing into the room of requirement, and then we found Riddle patrolling on the third floor. We quickly avoided him and raced up to the seventh floor with no problems.  
"Mischief managed." Harry said and the map blanked. We paced three times outside of the room of requirement, and the door revealed itself. We pushed often the large doors and revealed its insides to be a replica of the gryffindor common room.  
"Ew red and gold." Draco muttered as he plopped himself on a leather couch.  
"So first days over, and Tom Riddle is already suspicious of us. We have a lot to unpack." I said not even knowing where to start.  
"He cornered me today, asked about Beauxbatons." Ginny said worriedly.  
"I know he confronted me about that too. Beauxbatons teaches alchemy and potions. Also all the courses that Hogwarts teaches except divination." I told them and they nodded.  
"I also want to address something really weird that happened to me today...." Ginny said, but I had a feeling it was about the memories.  
"Well when I first sat down at the gryffindor table, I was greeted by my grandpa Ignatius, and he called me his cousin. Apparently, I'm the daughter of my great aunt now, and what's weirder is that I got a letter from my great aunt and uncle saying how much they missed me and hoped that I would have a good year at Hogwarts. What the heck is happening?" Ginny explained and I sucked in my breath. I told them about the book and the time travel law and they began to understand.  
"So you're saying that we've created new parents?"  
"I guess so. What's weirder is that we're going to receive memories from our new lives. I got two memories today in the hospital wing in fact." I told them and everyone seemed on edge.  
"So basically I can declare myself a millionaire and the universe will take my word for it?" Draco asked and I nodded.  
"Yes, but Jeremiah Lochman warns that abusing this power can lead to serious consequences! He reverted into a squib because he relied on the universe for too many things!" I warned and they all gulped, nobody wanted to lose their magic.  
"What did Jeremiah Lochman accomplish from going into the past?" Hardy Andes our of curiosity.  
"Nothing, but he did become his own grandfather." I told them and Draco laughed.  
"What?! That's so weird!"  
"Yeah apparently he married his grandmother, and in turn had a son whose wife gave birth to young Jeremiah Lochman. And old Jeremiah Lochman gave young Jeremiah Lochman the time turner, it's very confusing." I told him.  
"No kidding."  
"When should we meet again?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm thinking every Sunday at 10:00 only because people are still out and about in the common room at 6:30." I said and everyone nodded.  
"Mione?"  
"Yeah Harry?"  
"What are we going to do about holidays?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I don't know where I live in this universe, how am I going to find my way home this summer. My parents in this timeline are going to know that something is different about us!"  
"I don't know what to tell you Harry. I don't know how we're going to work this out myself. I guess we'll just have to wing it and hope for the best." I told him and he seemed to accept this answer.  
"So should we leave?" Draco asked and I shook my head.  
"Not yet. Look at the map, riddles patrolling this floor right now. We'll leave once he's done." I said and watched the footsteps of Tom Riddle ascend to the eighth floor.  
"Ginny do you want us to walk you to your common room?" Harry asked his girlfriend.  
"No thanks Harry, I'll be fine it's literally just at the base of the staircase." She said and gave him a kiss which he returned.draco however put his finger in his mouth to symbolize throwing up. After Harry watched Ginny enter the portrait, we descended the stairs to the dungeon.  
"Veritas serum." Draco told the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and it opened for us.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said while stuffing the map and invisibility cloak in my bag.  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
"Goodnight mione." I smiled at them and ran up into the dorms and threw myself on my bed. Before I fell asleep, a new question entered my head. How would I get home, and how would I act around my new 'father'?


	12. Hogsmeade Date

Hermione's pov  
///////////////  
It was Saturday. Officially one week of classes was over, and we were all on the verge of a mental breakdown.  
"Hermione, I heard you're going to hogsmeade with Tom today, congratulations." Said Walburga Black, who had never conversed with me previously.  
"Oh, thank you Walburga. Your hair looks nice by the way."  
"Thank you. You know, we're throwing a party tonight in the common room, it'd be great if you came down so you could meet the rest of your house.  
"That would be great, thanks!"  
"Yeah no problem!" She said in an extremely chipper voice. I studied her face as she put her makeup on in the mirror. I couldn't help but notice her similarity to Sirius and how different she was from her painting in Grimmauld Place. I shook off the nostalgia and exited the common room to see Tom, leaning against the couch, waiting for me.  
"You look lovely today Hermione." He said while motioning for me to interlock elbows with him.  
"Same to you Tom." I said while liking arms.  
"Shall we grab a carriage?"  
"That would be lovely." I said as we strolled to the thestral drawn carriage. We arrived at the three broomsticks and Tom helped me out of the carriage.  
"Fancy a butterbeer?"  
"Yes please." I said and he got us a secluded table at the back of the room, away from prying ears.  
"You know, I've always loved French; could you say something in French for me?" Oh boy, here we go with the interrogation.  
"Um, 'va te faire foutre tu es un mauvais fils de pute et je vais te détruire'."  
"What does that mean."  
"It means, 'I am happy to be here, the village is very interesting and I had fun.'" I told him with a visible smirk plastered on my face. But unknown to him, I really said 'fuck you you're an evil son of a bitch and i will destroy you'. But he didn't need to know that. He didn't waste time looking exasperated because of the careful mask of indifference he always had on, but he did cock a brow at my preparedness.  
"Any siblings?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"No. Your father, why did he send you to hogwarts, his arch enemy is Dumbledore."  
"My father didn't send me here, I lied to everyone, I ran away, and he can't get to me with Albus Dumbledore around."  
"Interesting.....why did you run?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just...curious." He said looking thoughtful for a moment, as if pondering the correct answer.  
"Lets just say my father isn't exactly the loving type. Now tell me, what are your parents like?" I said, full well knowing that he didn't have any relatives.  
"Unfortunately deceased."  
"My mother is 6 feet under also, but you already know that don't you?"  
"That I do, what is your fathers middle name?" He asked throwing me a curveball, a question I didn't know the answer to.  
"Christopher." I said without skipping a beat. How did I know that? Was it because of Time Travel Law?  
"What is your middle name?"  
"Roxanne, yours?" I said, declaring my favorite princess as my middle name.  
"Marvolo. Where were you born?"  
"Venice, you?"  
"London." He answered and we sipped our butterbeers in silence.  
"Did you want to go anywhere else?" I asked as he placed two galleons on the table.  
"Honeydukes." It was my turn to cock a brow. Did Tom Riddle have a sweet tooth?  
"I know what you're probably thinking, but no, it's actually to meet the other prefects in slytherin." He said, reading my mind, not literally.  
"They chose to meet at honey dukes?"  
"Yes, apparently gryffindor already staked claim of the three broomsticks, ravenclaw took the hogs head this time, and hufflepuff took Madam Puddifoots as always."  
"What is the meeting for?"  
"Just an orientation for the new fourth year prefects. It'll be a bit cramped because there are 14 of us."  
"14?"  
"Yeah 7 prefects and their dates." He said and we walked into the sweet shop.  
"Adonis Pucey, head boy." Riddle introduced me. I let my eyes trace over him discreetly. An Adonis he was, I could tell where Adrian got his good looks from.  
"Maya Wang, Head girl. You know Eileen, she's the 6th year prefect along with me. The others don't matter." Tom said while discrediting the 4th and 5th year prefects who seemed too scared to correct him, and the older prefects only chuckled at their discomfort.  
"Adonis and Maya already discussed rounds with me, so I'll just tell hermione about prefects, heads and what we do in the school." Eileen said while dragging me out of earshot from Tom, who didn't bat an eye at her behavior.  
"Eileen? What are you-"  
"Listen, I don't have much time to explain. You're new, and don't know how things work around here. Tom Riddle is dangerous and everybody knows it, but no one can prove it. The teachers are oblivious to his malicious aura, but anybody who goes against him in any way shape or form has something bad happen to them. Tom. Is. Dangerous. All the girls want him, but you're smart Hermione, if you continue this, he will be your downfall. whatever you're doing to attract his attention, stop it. Nothing good can come from being associated with Tom Riddle. I'm telling you this because you're new, and for your safety Beware of Tom Riddle, the handsome exterior doesn't reflect the evil inside." She warned me and we watched as Tom exited the shop. "Yea, so if you ever need to report anything you can go to the head of house, our head boy and girl, or me and Tom alright?" She told me in a chipper voice as Tom approached us.  
"Sounds good." I told her with a smile that I tried best to keep from wavering due to the terrifying warning she gave me moments ago.  
"Are you ready to go back Hermione?" Tom asked and took my hand. I gave one last look at Eileen before turning back to Tom.  
"Yes I am, thank you." I told him properly and he escorted me back to the castle and down to the dungeons. "First week of class is over, how exciting." I told him, trying to make idle conversation.  
"Yes, very. I hope to see you in class, especially in dueling, you seem to be my only formidable opponent." He mused and I pursed my lips. maybe I should've listened to Eileen, but it was only the first week and I was already in too deep.  
"Thank you Tom, I hope to beat you come the next opportunity. Good night." I told him cheekily and he took my hand to his lips.  
"I look foreword to it. Good night." He told me and I froze as he brought his lips to my cheek. I rushed into my dorm and collapsed onto the bed, my cheeks red with embarrassment. I grazed the cheek he kissed with my hand, and shook m head as my face started to heat once more.  
Little did I know, I had just begun to dig my own grave.


End file.
